Bladedance of Elementalers Light Novel Volume 01
|Page Count = 262}} Summary Kamito, an irregular male elementalist, was summoned by Greyworth Ciel Mais to Areishia Spirit Academy. He got some information about his long lost contracted spirit however, in return of her information he had enroll in the academy and participate in the Spirit Blade Dance festival 2 months later. Chapters Chapter 1 - You Are My Contracted Spirit! On his way to Areishia Spirit Academy, Kamito met Claire purifying her body in a pond within the spirit forest. Claire accused him for peeping although he had no intention to. Kamito asked Claire for direction and found out that she is going to form a contract with a powerful spirit. Claire mentioned about the spirit she was after to be, «The Sacred Sword of Severian». It was said that it slayed Demon King Solomon. Afraid of losing his way again and also worried about Claire, he followed her. Claire first attempt to contract the spirit ended up in failure and the spirit was too strong for her to tame. Kamito rushed in and saved her by contracting it himself. Claire told him to take responsibility for stealing her spirit. Chapter 2 - Areishia Spirit Academy Claire dragged Kamito to the academy but later he escaped. He reached the Director's Office and found it was occupied by two people, Ellis and Greyworth. Overheard Ellis's dissatisfaction about him joining the academy, he was noticed and knocked down by Ellis. After Greyworth dismissed Ellis, she had a brief talk with Kamito. He received some information about his long lost contracted spirit from her however, in return he had to be admitted to the academy and participated in the Spirit Blade Dance festival in 2 months later. He also heard the reappearance of Ren Ashbell, Strongest Blade Dancer. Chapter 3 - My Classmate is a Princess Ellis guided him through the school building. On the way, Kamito found out that he was going to live in a wooden lodge built by Ellis. He was assigned to Raven Class, where problematic children were gathered. In class, he met Claire, her rival Rinslet, Rinslet's maid Carol, and also teacher Freya Grandol who was in charge of the class. Chapter 4 - The Wolf, the Cat, and the Knight Kamito returned to his dormitory in the afternoon. Not eating anything since the moring, he was hungry. Getting more hungry thinking about food, he smelled food from outside. There he found Rinslet holding a bowl of soup and Carol behind her. She offer the soup for Kamito to become her servant. He rejected but it turned out that she was going to give him anyway. At that moment, Claire joined in and had a quarrel with Rinslet over Kamito. They eventually summoned their contracted spirit and fought, destroying Kamito's home in the process. In charge of upholding the Academy's decipline, Ellis appeared along with two girls from Sylphid Knights. Those girls insulted Rinslet and Claire. Ellis stopped them and was about to leave, Claire with her sister got insulted request them to a duel. They decided a team match of three people. Chapter 5 - Claire's Feelings Claire felt bad destroying Kamito's home so she brought him to her room in Raven Class female dormitory. They talked about gathering people to enter Blade Dance. He found out that Claire did not have any friend. Changing the subject, Claire brought out a large amount of canned food. Kamito then offered to make dinner. While he was cooking, Claire went to take shower. At that moment, the water spirit of the spirit device went wild, Claire ran out toward Kamito. He helped her by settled down the spirit. They had dinner together. There he learn about Claire's past, about her sister Rubia Elstein. She told him that her wish is to meet her again. Chapter 6 - The Blade Dance at Midnight Astral Zero, another world where spirits live in, the duel would be taken place here. Many students often use this place for duels because they wouldn't be physically injured. Still they would suffer mentally damage so this was not absolutely safe. Before the battle, Kamito try releasing his elemental waffe but he only got a fragile short sword. The battle started when Rinslet arrived. Ellis's teammate, Reishia and Rakka were not that strong and were taken down really fast by Claire and Rinslet. However, Kamito was having a hard time fending off Ellis attack. He did receive support fires from Claire and Rinslet but they collided with each other in the air. Ellis were going to finish Kamito off, at that time a demon spirit appeared. They stopped the duel and quickly recovered the fainted two while leaving one person to guard the rear. Claire decided to do it, as she had not giving on contracting a strong spirit. However, the demon spirit was too strong. Scarlet sacrificed itself to let her master escape but Claire was paralyzed by the fear. Kamito, as he rushing to save Claire, tried releasing his elemental waffe again. This time he poured down a lot divine power to his right hand and tried to recall the feelings from three years ago. He succeeded. He struck down the demon spirit with a gigantic sword, the Demon Slayer. He lost his consciousness after that. Chapter 7 - Contracted Spirit Est Before woken up, Kamito dreamt of his past, when he was at Instructional school, when he met Restia, when he became the Strongest Blade Dancer Ren Ashbell. He woke up in Rinslet room and found Est inside the sheets. After Est convinced him that she was his contraced spirit, he went out looking for Claire. He met Ellis and got information about a Contract Ceremony to be held in town. In the meantime on her way to the ceremony, Claire met a dark beautiful girl offering her a stronger power. Chapter 8 - The Strongest Blade Dancer Kamito arrived at the ceremony and searched for Claire. Claire was injured but he could not help. She would probably never forgive him for making her disqualified. Claire, seriously believed that Scarlet was no more, fought desperately with only spirit magic. Being provoked by two upperclassmen that were retaliating against her, she decided to use the power she received earlier, a frenzy spirit. It did not only defeat her opponent spirits, its presence also caused other spirits to go berserk. Kamito rushed over to Claire holding Est in her sword form. He convinced Claire that the frenzy spirit before her was Scarlet being possessed. She burned the frenzy spirit's seal in her hand to break the contract with it. Restia appeared before them and made Glasya-Labolas, a militarized spirit and the reward of this ceremony, into a frenzy. Kamito did not understand what happen and collapse there. Claire woke him up with a kiss which is quite effective. They fought Glasya-Labolas together and Kamito finished it off. Epilogue Kamito found himself lying in bed again. He realized that he could not fight the same as old times now that he had three-years blank period. Category:Franchise Category:Light Novel